Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, to a chip-on-film (also abbreviated as COF), a flexible display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A flexible display technology has become a research hotspot in a field of display technology in recent years. As a flexible display has thin, anti-vibration and lightweight advantages, it has been widely used in civilian areas and military fields. The flexible display may mean that a thin flexible substrate may be used to manufacture a substrate of a display panel. The thin flexible substrate may be bent to have a radius of curvature of only a few centimeters or less without damaging a display function of the display panel.
During manufacturing a flexible display device, the flexible substrate is generally fixed on a glass substrate at first, and subsequent manufacturing processes for the flexible display panel are then performed. Such a process is compatible with existing manufacturing devices of display panel. After the flexible display panel is completely manufactured, the flexible substrate is detached from the glass substrate. A back film is then adhered onto a back surface of the flexible substrate so as to planarize the flexible substrate. Finally, processes such as COF binding or the like are performed.
The flexible display panel which has been detached from the glass substrate is generally very thin, so that a tiny change in size may be easily presented on the flexible display panel under an effect of force during adhering the back film. In the following COF binding process, output pads on the COF are relatively dense and are sensitive to the change in size, so that the change in size of the flexible display panel will lead to a misalignment and a circuit break between pads on the flexible display panel and pads on the COF when the flexible display panel and the COF are bound. As a result, the product yield is adversely affected.